


[马俊]love shot 2

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]love shot 2

把黄仁俊送回家后，李马克又回到公司继续工作，一直到傍晚，他才关上电脑准备回家。

李马克不会做饭，黄仁俊又不舒服，经过饭馆时便他顺便打包了饭菜回家。

塞车加上等待饭馆制作菜品，一来一去花了不少时间，待李马克站在楼下时，已是晚上八点了。怕黄仁俊饿着，李马克看着电梯前的人潮萌生了走楼梯的念头，但最终因家住23楼打消了这个念头。

刚出电梯，李马克就闻到了浓烈的橙花味，他嘟囔着掏出钥匙准备开门。“谁家打倒了香水，这么浓的味道。一打开门他就僵住了，香味是从他家传出来的，而且也不是什么香水味，而是信息素的味道！

李马克连鞋都来不及脱，随手把外卖甩在桌面，飞奔进黄仁俊的房间。房间里涌动着比早上音乐室里还重的信息素，本因躺着人的床上却空无一人。李马克疯了一般翻遍了整个屋子，却没找到人。

他静下心，顺着信息素找，最终在自己房间的衣柜前停下了。衣柜里源源不断涌出的信息素让李马克有些躁动，他把衣柜门拉开一条缝隙，黄仁俊潮红的脸一下出现在面前，水盈盈的眼睛里充满了惊恐。

李马克想打开门把人抱出来，黄仁俊却怎么也不愿意，手紧紧地巴着衣柜。双方僵持了一会，黄仁俊自暴自弃地松开手，李马克拉开门，衣柜里的情景让他一秒明白黄仁俊不愿开门的原因。

黄仁俊赤裸着下半身坐在他的衣服中间，白色的粘液粘在他的脸上和身上，性器可怜巴巴地立在两腿见，因为主人的粗鲁抚慰而泛着异样的红。狼狈的样子被暴露在喜欢的人面前，黄仁俊无助地哭了。李马克亲亲黄仁俊的脸蛋，温柔地把人从衣柜里抱到床上。

李马克从床头柜里拿出注射枪装上Omega抑制剂，正准备给他注射时，黄仁俊握住了他的手。

“哥哥标记我吧。”

 

对着alpha说“标记我”的后果，黄仁俊很快就知道了，身上的T恤被李马克撕去,。李马克俯下身在黄仁俊的锁骨处咬了一口，把他疼得皱眉。“你说的。”他摘掉手上的手表随手一扔，分开黄仁俊并拢的双腿，舌头沿着大腿内侧一直往上游走。被发情热逐渐占据的黄仁俊已经分不出意识来害羞，只想被李马克进入。

李马克也很急切，他摸向黄仁俊的屁股，果不其然摸到了一手湿滑，两只手指插进穴口一阵搅动。但两根手指对发情期的Omega而言不过是杯水车薪，黄仁俊想要更多的。“快点……”黄仁俊用仅存的力气拽着李马克的领带把他拽到自己面前，吻住这个戏弄自己的alpha。李马克低笑着，拉过黄仁俊的手让他解开自己的裤链。

滚烫的肉棒弹了出来，黄仁俊迫不及待地向往自己体内塞，李马克哭笑不得地按住他，得不到糖的小孩顿时瘪嘴，珍珠般的泪珠从眼角落下。“哥哥是不是不想标记我。”黄仁俊一边说着，一边用缠在李马克身上腿把对方拉得更近些。

李马克不回答，低头专心地吮吸着他的乳尖，敏感点被触碰的黄仁俊搂着alpha的头低声呻吟着，也顾不上对方有没有回答他的问题。听见爱人的呻吟，李马克再也忍不住了，性器抵在小口处，用力一顶便进去了。

突然被进入，黄仁俊未经抚慰的前端射出一股白浊，斑斑点点粘在了李马克脸上。两人都愣住了，黄仁俊犹豫了两秒，凑上去用舌头舔去摁去了李马克脸上的精液。李马克脑内的弦“嘣”地断了，按住小孩的腰就是一顿艹，连黄仁俊哭着求饶都不好使。

肉棒抽出又插入，每一次都准确地顶在黄仁俊的敏感点上，小孩一边喊着疼，一边收紧小穴。性器被穴肉包缠的感觉令李马克头皮发麻，他忍着快感，把肉棒全根抽出顶在穴口。

“进来……呜……”体内变得空虚，黄仁俊哭嚷着，在李马克脸上胡乱亲吻。李马克就是不遂他意，性器浅浅地在穴口抽插着。“要叫什么？”“哥哥……敏亨哥哥……”黄仁俊泪眼朦胧地望向李马克，眼里是满满的依赖和爱意。得到满意回答的李马克亲了他一下，就着性器插在穴里的位置把人翻了个面。

“乖孩子。”李马克手一扬，在白嫩的臀肉上留下红印，扶着小孩的屁股狠狠地艹了进去。“啊……嗯……哥哥……”黄仁俊的手往后伸想抓住什么，李马克把手插进他的指缝中。“宝宝我在呢。”说完，又大力挺动了一下，把黄仁俊弄得浑身颤抖。

精液混合着水液沾满了两人的下身，黄仁俊已经有要高潮的预兆了，李马克却还兴在上头，他随意地顶弄了两下，意外地戳进了生殖腔内。“啊！”黄仁俊被硬生生地艹射了，穴内涌出的热液全然喷洒在李马克的龟头上。天知道李马克花了多大的力气才让自己不射出来，他在黄仁俊的小屁股上扇了两下，恶趣味地往生殖腔戳了几下。

连续的高潮让黄仁俊失了神，他两腿战战，但在李马克地强迫下仍高高翘着屁股。“不行了……哥哥……不可以了……呜……要坏了……”生殖口被alpha的肉棒一次又一次地艹开，黄仁俊崩溃大哭，“马克”“哥哥”“敏亨”叫了个遍都没能让身后的人停下。“宝宝这么快就喊不可以了吗，现在才发情期的第一天，不可以也要可以哦。”

虽然这么说，李马克还是心软了，他将人抱在怀中，面对面地小幅度抽插着，不时用牙齿轻咬黄仁俊的乳头。粉嫩的椒乳被吸得红肿胀大，仿佛再一舔弄就会流出白色的液体。黄仁俊抽搭着，开始对这样的速度不满，自己上下摇动起来。

李马克也不阻止，不时配合着黄仁俊的动作往上顶弄，把人弄得尖叫出声。挨了软软的一拳后，李马克感觉黄仁俊的第二波发情热又上来了，他低头舔弄黄仁俊的腺体，肉棒激烈地进出着小穴，在穴肉猛烈收缩时，咬破腺体把信息素灌注进去，精液灌满了小孩的穴道。

像离开水的鱼，黄仁俊连呼吸都停滞了，在alpha射精结束后，才抱着李马克的头剧烈呼吸。

李马克没有完全标记黄仁俊，因为他知道没有做保护措施的话一旦完全标记，黄仁俊就会怀孕。虽然他也想艹大黄仁俊的肚子，让黄仁俊给他生宝宝，让黄仁俊从里到外散发着自己信息素的味道，但一想到小孩才十八岁，他就什么也不想了。

黄仁俊的未来比自己一时的占有欲更重要。

李马克微笑地亲吻再次缠上来的小孩的嘴角，手指色情地揉弄着他的耳朵。

“宝宝我们继续。”


End file.
